The Call of the Brothers: The Final Battle
by Tiger7
Summary: The final story in the "Call of the Brothers" installments. This one, as the title says, is about Tiger's final battle with Gray Wolf. Please review. Thanks for the good reviews everyone. Hope you like this one ^_^


I do not own Monster Rancher or claim to.  
  
"The Call of the Brothers: The Final Battle"  
  
We find the searchers nearing Gray Wolf's Lair. Tiger feels his brother draw nearer with every step he takes. Everyone knows what will happen within days if not hours....  
  
Tiger of the Wind's feet sank deep into the snowy ground. Snow glided around him and patches of it lay on his blue mane and back. His golden eyes were sharp and deep. The woods became denser and narrower. The snow covered hills appeared more and more. There was little cover to hide. The hills were vast and cold. Nothing could be heard except the crunching of the rebels feet and paws in the snow. Out of nowhere, Tiger heard it. He stopped and pointed his head into the direction it came from. A single howl filled his ears. The others stopped as well. Faintly, they could hear it. Only Tiger knew what the howl truly meant. "I hear you....brother." Tiger whispered into the cold air. Vapor came out of his mouth as he murmured the words. The others knew what he meant. They knew what was plumeting through his mind. Everyone was silent until the howl disappeared into the cold sunset.  
  
******  
  
Gray Wolf smirked. A toothy grin stretched across his white face. His silver mane shined. The pack of cabalos' all gathered around Gray Wolf's platform, where he was visible above the others. "The time has come!" He yelled to the mass of purple tiger hybrids. The cabalos' howled, signaling their readiness for battle. The young leader Kajma was silent in the pep talk before the battle with the rebels. He howled and did things the others did, but he couldn't get Muraski off of his mind. He could still see the blood, her pain, her failure. He remembered those sharp, golden eyes, which had turned to a dull yellow. He knew she belonged to Khan, but he loved her. He couldn't help it. He blamed himself for her death. Tiger of the Wind. He was the cause of all her pain and failure. He knew Tiger was strong. Strong as Master Gray Wolf. But, he had to defeat him. He had no other choice. Tiger was the enemy. For Muraski's sake, he had to kill him. Gray Wolf's blue eyes were sharp and cold as the ice in his lair. His grin had not faded away. The evil inside him was darker than any of the tigers in that room.  
  
******  
  
As they contiuned forward, Tiger saw flashes of his puppy hood before his eyes. He saw the time when Gray Wolf and himself were travelling down a rough river in a small wooden box, searching for adventure. He saw another time, when they were fishing in the river and Gray Wolf had tripped over something and splashed down in the water. He saw another time when they were playing in a green, flowery field playing in the flowers trying to catch butterflys. He saw another time when they were fighting over a scrap of meet and sleeping under a mound of snow in the winter. He saw his old pack as well. And then, he saw that fateful day. Tiger closed his eyes when he saw this flashback. Tiger felt that his destiny was going to change really soon. His brother was the enemy. He had to be stopped, or Moo could win. Tiger hated that thought, but he had to do it. The sun was now setting closer to the ground. Tiger sighed. His thoughts clouded his mind.  
  
******  
  
Gray Wolf summoned for Kajma. Kajma came to his side quickly. "Yes Master Gray Wolf?" Kajma answered to the call. "It is time." Gray Wolf said seriously. "Should I gather my troops? "No." Gray Wolf replied. "You are to take only yourself. You are to be my messenger and to tell Tiger that he is to be at my lair as soon as it is twilight. No later. If he refuses, he must suffer the consequences. The other rebels are not to follow. Tiger and I will have our final battle. Is that understood?" Kajma gave a slight bow of his head. "Yes Master." Kajma answered.  
  
******  
  
Kajma set out on the journey to find the rebels. He walked out of the lair and started in a trot. His puple legs were strong and quick. His fur lightly blew in the snowy breeze. The cold felt good to him. It soothed his lupine body. He thought of Muraski. He missed her dearly. Why did it have to end that way? He hated that she was gone. His very life existed on her. He decided before he would go to the rebels, he would head over to see Muraski. He looked to his left and to his right, to see if anyone was watching. No one was, so he darted to the left as quickly as possible. He ran through some thick woods and finally reached his destination. He slowly walked down the slipery hill, still stained with dried blood of Muraski and Tiger. He finally reached the bottom, to where the lost disk remained. Blood still surrounded its mysterious form. He sat in front of it. He knew Muraski wasn't feeling her intense pain now, which made him relieved. He remembered the fight with the rebels. He remembered Tiger tearing away at Muraski's bare neck. He closed his eyes as he remembered her pain. A tear streaked down from his golden eye. It dropped onto her mystery disk and slowly disappeared. "Muraski..." he whispered. But of course, there was no answer. He got up on all fours and turned back up to the top of the hill. Before leaving, he gave a final look at it and ran off to complete his mission.  
  
Kajma ran quickly. The wind tugged at his pruple mane. The snow stung his face lighly. His feet sank into the deep snow. It felt good to be out in the cold air. The sun would be setting soon. He had to get to the rebels, or Master Gray Wolf would kill him if he didn't. Tiger of the Wind. That was all Gray Wolf cared about within the rebels. He wanted to take the stone, kill the others, and reunite with Tiger, so they could be leaders of Moo's army. Maybe even Tiger could take the place of one of The Big Bad Four fallen membes. Kajma could easily get a place within the Big Bad Four, or so he thought. Every baddie wanted that more than ever. It was a dream to be there. The 4 strongest monsters could be generals for Master Moo, who was supreme. Kajma's pace became faster. The scent of the rebels faintly filled his nostrils. He could catch them within minutes if he was fast enough. He ran quickly, not to fail his awaiting Master.  
  
******  
  
Gray Wolf sniffed the air. Tiger was close, but not close enough. "Kajma had better get to those rebels." he thought to himself. "I will defeat you Tiger, and offer you a place at my side, to rule in Moo's army." Gray Wolf paced on the cliff of his lair. His razor sharp claws dug into the soft snow. His silver mane glistened in the sunset. His baddies crest glittered in the sunset. His blue eyes streaked from one part of his region to the other. "They have defeated all that I've thrown to them." Gray Wolf said to himself again. "But they will fall to me."  
  
****** The scent grew stonger. Kajma ran faster and faster, catching up to the rebels. The snow was deep, but it didn't slow his pace much. He ran quickly, not letting anything destract him. He could sniff the scent of the tiger. He knew the blue wolf was close now. He was approaching at an alarming rate now.  
  
******  
  
Tiger stopped. He sensed Kajma's presence. "We've got company." Tiger growled. "How many?" Genki asked. "Odd...its just one." he informed Genki. "Its a cabalos." Tiger turned around, ready for the attacker.  
  
The cabalos jumped out of the tiny thicket of trees. The cabalos stopped at the top of the hill. His eyes glistened as did his purple mane. A smirk twisted on his face. Tiger growled deeper and waited for the attacker to approach. He knew it was Kajma, probably wanting revenge for killing his leader, Muraski. The cabalos trotted down the hill, not showing any sign of attacking. Tiger kept his battle position as did the rest of the group. Kajma reached the bottom of the hill. Tiger slowly and defensively walked toward the cabalos. Kajma was panting. Tiger stayed on his defense still. "I have not come to fight." Kajma told Tiger. Tiger growled in response. "I come with a message from Master Gray Wolf." he said to the growling Tiger. The others gathered beside Tiger, who lowered his defences as well, but stayed on guard. "Master Gray Wolf demands that Tiger is to come to his lair by twilight. If any later, the consequences will be severe. Gray Wolf challenges you, Tiger of the Wind." Kajma smirked. Tiger turned his head to the right, trying not to show any expression. He felt his heart grow colder than the snow and ice around him. His tail twitched a little bit. The time was here. The fight would begin. "Tiger is to come with me. Just him. I will lead him to my Master." Kajma added. "How do I know I can trust you" Tiger growled silently, his head still turned to the right. "My Master would have my head if I did do such a thing. You also have my Master's word for safety." Kajma answered. Tiger glanced at his friends. Their expressions were sad, but they tried not to show it for hi sake. Tiger was silent. "Tiger..." Holly said softly. Tiger didn't look at her. She could feel his pain. He was hurting and dying inside. He looked up at the cabalos. "Lead the way." Tiger replied solemnly. "And one more thing," Kajma added. Tiger looked up at him. "There are to be no interfereances from the other rebels." Kajma sneered. Tiger looked at his friends and then back to Kajma. He answered by nodding. "No Tiger, chi." Moochi answered for all the group. Tiger shook his head from side to side. The cabalos started walking. Tiger followed behind him as the group watched with heavy hearts.  
  
*****  
  
Gray Wolf awaited the arrival of Kajma and Tiger. He gathered his cabalos troops and headed outside to the huge snowy plain that lay in front of his lair. The snow fell lightly. The cabalos troops were silent. They watched their stong leader as he waited patiently for his advesary.  
  
"It is time, big brother." Gray Wolf thought. A small grin shaped onto his face. He sniffed the air. Kajma and Tiger's scent faintly came to his nostrils. The wind blew lightly. "I hear you....Tiger of the Wind." he said to himself.  
  
******  
  
Tiger followed the cabalos. The air filled with the scent of other cabalos' and Gray Wolf. A scent he hadn't picked up in a long time. "Nervous?" the cabalos asked. Tiger was silent, not saying a word to the cabalos. Kajma chuckled. "You will face the wrath of Master Gray Wolf!" he shot back. Tiger slightly growled in response to the remark. The sun was setting lower and lower with each step they took.  
  
******  
  
The searchers sat down where they had stopped. Each was silent and still. "We've gotta help Tiger." Genki broke the silence. "Gray Wolf wanted him alone. Who know what he'll do if we show up." Suezo replied. "He's still a part of the team." Genki said. "You're right, we need to follow." Holly replied. Golem nodded. Hare slowly nodded. "He might even betray Tiger and ambush him." Hare commented. "Chi...." Moochi said solemnly. Genki arose to his feet. "I'm going to find Tiger! "Whose with me?" One by one, the group arose to their feet. Genki nodded and grinned. "Let's go!" he exclaimed.  
  
******  
  
Tiger and Kajma were reaching the end of the forest. Tiger could see a mass of cabalos' waiting. They finally walked out of the woods, into the open field of snow. Gray Wolf stood at the top of a hill, looking at his long awaited older brother. "Hello....brother." Gray Wolf smirked. "It's been a while." Tiger said to him. Gray Wolf walked down the hill and stood before Tiger. "You've grown." Tiger commented. "And so have you." Gray Wolf shot back. They stood silent in front of each other. Their eyes met. "You know what we have to do Tiger." Gray Wolf grinned. Tiger nodded. He walked a few yards away from Tiger. Gray Wolf crouched down, in a battle position. Tiger responded by doing the same. A loud growl erupted from his chest. Gray Wolf did the same. Each circled around each other. Just then, interrupting the fight, the rebels popped out of the woods. Gray Wolf looked past Tiger and saw them. Angered he arose from his position. "You tried to trick me?" Gray Wolf answered. Tiger looked astonished. He hadn't expected to see them. But this was Genki. He knew he wouldn't just let Tiger go out and fight alone. "ATTACK!" Gray Wolf commanded his troops. The cabalos' lept out and ran at the rebels. They readied for the attackers. Tiger knew he had to help them. He lept into the oncomming battle and helped his friends. Gray Wolf spectated and watched Tiger fight. Vigorously, Tiger scratched, electrcuted, froze, and knocked the cabalos' around. Tiger's skill was great. He would defintely be a match for Gray Wolf.  
  
Gray Wolf watched the others fight. He saw the hare dragon kick and jabb at his troops. He saw the Moochi blow a Moochi Cannon and a Cherry Blossom blizzard at the tiger hybrids. He saw the Suezo slap the hybrids with his tail and his tongue. The golem protected the wielder of the magic stone and threw some cabalos' around. The boy's fighting was exceptional, for a human. He attacked vigorously and never gave up. Gray Wolf was impressed.  
  
Kajma attacked Tiger. Tiger lept into the air to dodge the attacker. They butted their horns together, growling heavily at each other. Tiger scratched the cabalos on his side. Kajma cried out in pain. Tiger attacked again, but Kajma rolled out of the way. Quickly, Tiger dodged the cabalos with great agility. Kajma lept at Tiger and pinned him down. Tiger struggled to get free. The cabalos opened his jaws and aimed for Tiger's bare neck. Tiger scratched the cabalos, leaving deep cuts across his purple face. The cabalos recoiled off Tiger in great pain. His eye burned with pain and he couldn't see out of it. He looked up at Tiger to reveal his eye, which was hanging from the socket by a single vein. The cabalos growled in pain and aggravation. He lept at Tiger. "This is for you, Muraski!" he yelled. Tiger lept into the air. He glowed a pink aurora. Energy formed at his ivory horns. "TORPEDO!!" he screamed. The electricity left Tiger's horns and raced toward Kajma. It slammed into him with brute force. Kajma screamed in agony. Tiger roared. Power surged through the lupine's body. Finally, the electricity ceased. The cabalos fell to the ground. Tiger approached the fallen warrior. "T-T-iger-r..." Kajma weakly called Tiger. Tiger looked at him. Kajma coughed up blood. Numerous huge wounds covered his body as it started to grow bright pink. "T-Th-ank y-y-ou for b-bringing-g me p-p-peace....." were his final words. "I'm....sorry." Tiger replied as the lost disk appeared at his feet.  
  
Gray Wolf, seeing this lept at Tiger. Tiger ducked as Gray Wolf sailed inched above his head. Tiger looked back and grinned sadistically. "Fight Tiger!" he yelled at him. Tiger growled. He lept at his evil brother. Gray Wolf dodged and scrated his brother on his left side. Tiger winced. It burned, but he ignored the pain. Gray Wolf lunged at Tiger. Tiger roared and sank his jaws into his back. Gray Wolf howled in pain. He shook Tiger off. "Not bad, brother." he complemented panting. "Same to you." he replied panting as well. Tiger ran at Gray Wolf. Gray Wolf did the same. The two locked horns. gray Wolf grinned, while Tiger growled heavily. Gray Wolf jumped back. "LIGHTNING!" he summoned the attack. The eletricity raced at Tiger. Tiger summoned his own attack as well. "LIGHTNING!" Tiger countered the attack by using his own. The two attacks sailed into each other, exploding. "ICE BOMB" Gray Wolf commanded again. The attack sailed at Tiger. Tiger quickly dodged to the right, missing the attack. Tiger ran at Gray Wolf, horns ready. He knocked Gray Wolf in his ribs, sending the tiger flying. Gray Wolf winced as the pain surged though his cracked ribs. He quickly got to his feet. He ran at Tiger, and used his lightning attack again. This time, the attack singed his right front leg. Tiger howled in agony, limping on the injured leg. Gray Wolf laughed. Tiger jumped at his brother, teeth bared. He sank his jaws into gray Wolf's left hindleg. He bit hard. Gray Wol cried in pain. A crack could be heard within his leg as blood oozed out of the wound. Grey Wolf limped on the leg. The two continued the fight, Tiger slowly getting an advantage over Gray Wolf.  
  
The others dealt with the cabalos troops. Lost disks were scattered around the area. Moochi, Hare, Suezo, and Genki, were recieving some hard hits from the tiger hybrids. Blood dripped from their cuts, but no one gave up. They fought the tigers hard and brutally.  
  
Gray Wolf became angered. His body started to glow a blue aurora. Tiger's pink aurora formed around him as well. Tornados formed around the two warring tigers. The rebels and the attacking cabalos troops ceased their fighting. Their attention was on the two battling tigers. The rebels watched, fear growing inside of them. Tiger and Gray Wolf hovered in the air. Power surged through them.  
  
"What's going on?" Genki asked curiously. "T-thats the Tornado attack." Hare said nervously. "It the strongest attack of the tiger breeds." The others watched in growing terror.  
  
The two tigers blasted the attacks at each other. A huge explosion occured. The rebels and the cabalos troops shielded heir eyes from the attack's light. The snow's mist and dust filled the air. The rebels and he cabalos troops couldn't see anything for a couple of minutes.  
  
The dust and mist finally cleared. They saw the silver tiger and the blue lupine standing in front of each other, panting. Tiger panted harder. The rebels watched in horror as they saw a deep wound on Tiger's right side. Scattered deep wounds lay across Gray Wold's back as well. Gray Wolf staggered as he approached Tiger. Blood poured heavily out of his wounds. Tiger's wound was bad enough as well. He panted heavily and staggered. "I t-taught you that one." he smirked. Tiger, then, fell to the ground hurt. Gray Wolf laughed and approached his fallen brother. "Yes, I finally mastered the technique. That you can see, great teacher." he laughed at Tiger. "Looks like I am going to win." Just then, Genki lept in front of Tiger. Gray Wolf recoiled. Genki lifted Tiger's head and held it in his hand. Tiger looked up at Genki, his eyes still sharp gold. Genki smiled at his friend. "A human, protecting a great warrior such as Tiger. How pathetic. You insult Tiger's warrior pride." Gray Wolf laughed. Genki's eyes narrowed in anger as he locked eyes with the silver tiger's cold eyes.  
  
Tiger grew angered. He thought of his brother when they were younger and saw this truly wasn't his brother that he grew up with. He was lost in Moo's evil. He thought of Moo. How Moo had taken his brother, probably tortured him, and turned him into a mindless baddie. Tiger growled deeply. Tiger threw himself at Gray Wolf. Tiger hated Moo and his evil. Tiger's horns sank into his baddies crest and went deep into his chest. Gray Wolf's eyes widened. He felt the pain in his chest. The crest shattered into pieces. Blood oozed on his silver mane and chest. Tiger removed his horns, which were stained with the precious blood of his brother. His brother gasped and fell to the ground. Tiger ran to his side. Gray Wolf's eyes were closed. He cracked them open and his blue eyes met Tiger's golden eyes. "H-Hey....big...brother..." he said painfully. He coughed up blood. "Hey little brother." Tiger smiled at Gray Wolf. He had waited forever to hear his brother's true voice. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I-I-I wish....w-we could...go back to.... being... p-pups again...." Gray Wolf smiled. Tiger faked a smile and was silent. "t-t-Tiger......you....have..t-to..find the p-p-Phoenix.....it..it is your...destiny." Gray Wolf spoke again. Tiger listened to his wounded brother. "y-You must l-live....y-you must continue to live....and find the Phoenix..." Gray Wolf helplessly added.  
  
The others watched Tiger. They could feel his pain. Tiger felt bitter tears streak fown his face.How he had waited for this moment,where he was finally with his brother, who was free from Moo.  
  
Gray Wolf's body began to glow a brilliant pink. "I'm sorry!!!!!" Tiger screamed. "D-don't b-be ...b-Brother..." Gray Wolf winced in pain. "Live!" he added with all his strength. "I l-love you." Tiger cried, the tearscoming heavily now. Gray Wolf nodded in response. "Y-you...have always.....b-been..my...hero." he added. Slowly, his silver form faded into a mystery disk. "Live...." were the words that were whispered before he transformed into a lost disk.  
  
Tiger looked shocked. His eyes wavering. A single tear drop traced his scar and fell on the disk. Tiger sobbed quietly. The others kept at a distance, silent. Tiger lifted his muzzle into the night sky. He let out a solemn, melancholy howl. It echoed throughout the moutains that surrounded them. The snow began to fall heavier. When Tiger had finished, he lifted his paw onto the disk, as a last time hug.  
  
"Until we meet again, I will do what you ask...." Tiger whispered to his fallen brother. Snow started to cover the disk. Tiger stood on all fours, and looked at the lost disk of his fallen brother. Tiger walked toward the rugged moutains. Holly checked the stone sadly and the group went up the snowy mountains. All were silent. While they went up the moutain, Tiger turned and looked at his fallen brother from the tall moutain. "Goobye...." he whispered and walked on, never looking back. 


End file.
